


Last Year's Man

by Longpig



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Aaravos, freed from the mirror, pays Lord Viren a visit in his cell.





	Last Year's Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> _"No need to hide your true face from me... You're beautiful just as you are."_


End file.
